


No Regrets:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Life Partners: Season 10 Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anger, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Character Death, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Knifeplay, Knives, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danni & Steve cling to each other, Do they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Life Partners: Season 10 Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107212
Kudos: 3





	No Regrets:

*Summary: Danni & Steve cling to each other, Do they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

After they talked, Commander Steve McGarrett broke down, as everything hits him all at once. As soon as he got out of Mexico, He knew that he had to be strong, til he got back home. But, As soon as he got to Washington, He saw his partner, Detective Danielle “Danni” Williams, there. He couldn’t hold on to much longer, & just let it out. The **_Five-O Commander_** was just at the end of his rope, & wants everything to be normal.

“Danni, I can’t take much more of this”, Steve cried, as he was letting out all of his emotions. “Shhhh, You won’t have to, I’m right here, Babe, Right here”. **“It ** _felt_** right to be here”**, The Loudmouth Detective said, as she thought to herself. They snuggled close to each other, Mindful of Steve’s injuries.

Even though that he was buzzed by the beers, The Former Seal wanted to do something that he wanted to do for a long time now. He kissed her deeply, & passionately, as the object of his desire stood in front of him. Danni returned the kiss with just as much hunger, & desire. It took him a second, & Steve said this breathlessly, as a response to what he did.

“I’m so sorry, I just didn’t know what got into me”, Steve said with a sad sigh, & felt guilty. The Blond Bombshell said, “I’m not, _No Regrets_ , I’ve been waiting got you to make a move”, They went into another kiss. The Voluptuous Woman quickly helped Steve out of his clothes, & put the sling back on, She had him relaxing on the bed, while she makes him feel better.

She puts on a strip show for him, while he relaxed against the comfortable pillows, & danced a little bit for him. Then, She bared it all for him. "Let me do all of the work", The Short Woman whispered against his lips, & nipped them. Steve nodded, showing that she had consent, & could do what she wanted with him. She gently got on to his cock, & began to fuck herself on it, Her moans, & groans were music to her lover's ears. As she was doing what she was doing, She worshiped his body, & had him in her grasp.

She teased, played, licked, & torture his nipples, while she was bouncing up, & down on his cock, fucking him, til he was putty in his hands. Then, She showed no mercy, & used her skill of torturing, & nibbling his cock, & balls on him. He played with her luscious tits, & pistoled into her. He kept it semi-gentle, since he has an injured shoulder. They denied, & controlled each other their orgasms, & had multiple orgasms, as a result. They kept it up, til they were spent.

They shared a kiss, & got into their positions to cuddle, "Steve, Doris tried to do some good, But, It's not enough for to erase the pain, & what she put you through, I think it's time to let the anger go", The **_Five-O Commander_** knew that the blond _**was**_ right, He nodded, & yawned, saying, "I love you, Danno", as he hugged her towards him. "I love you too, Babe", Despite what had happened, The Couple fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling happy, & content.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
